dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Native Tongue
C.J., with the help of Oboes, tries to work his way back into his noble elven clan. Characters *C.J. Elf *Oboes Bi *O Transcript (C.J. looks over at the chunk of grass Oboes sliced.) C.J.: I'm guessing that's were you found the elves? Oboes: Yeah. They told me your location, so I took flight, so to speak. By the way, how's the sorority house? C.J.: Didn't go in there. I heard it's a wild, lesbian filled time though. Oboes: Sounds like my kind of party. (C.J. blushes. He looks down the pit to see hundreds of elves, shocked by his appearance.) Elf G: I thought we banned you from our community! (He hops off Oboes' shoulder.) C.J.: Listen, I'm not as destructive as I was before! Elf G: Yeah right! For a person who ruptured his EES, you sure are destructive! C.J.: That was a long time ago! And plus, what about the hundreds of other elves that ruptured their EES' as well? Elf G: Because you don't know how important it was to not rupture it! Don't you know you are the descendant of the King?! (All the elves become silent. Out of the darkness, comes O.) O: Ah, yes. Hello, Horatio. C.J.: W-Who are you?! O: It's not important right now, Horatio. I know you hate that name, but I must discuss something with you. (He looks up to Oboes.) O: And you are? Oboes: I'm Oboes. O: Do you have a full name? (She takes a deep breath, and releases.) Oboes: It's Olivia Bilington. O: Well, join me Olivia. (He takes a bottle from under his robe, and throws it at Oboes, causing her to shrink.) Oboes: Well, okay then. O: Follow me, you two! C.J.: Alright, alright. (They follow O until they get a marble-covered room, with two large thrones. O sits down in one of them, and Oboes sits in the other. C.J. sits on the ground.) C.J.: Okay, so what do I need to know? O: Listen...as your father, I need you to do something extrordinary. C.J.: Rule the kingdom? O: ...No. C.J.: Damn. O: I need you and Olivia to drive out all the elves from this pitiful town. C.J: But why? (He looks at C.J. angrily and sits back.) O: There...is a small hacker group that goes by the name of The Black Lotus. They have been launching DDOS attacks and have terrorizing our townsfolk. C.J.: That happened every day back when I was here. O: Well, back when you were here small Zeuirod groups prospered like Farbrauch, ASD and Plastic. But now they decided to form a supergroup, one far more superior than the others. I need you to destroy The Black Lotus. Oboes: Sounds like a plan. (C.J. looks at O in disbelief, but caves.) C.J.: Alright, I'll destroy the The Black Lotus, and drive out the elves. O: Great. Now, go! (C.J. hops onto Oboes' back, and she starts sprinting forward. As soon as they exit the cave, she finds a elf woman being taken away by a group of tall, robed elves.) C.J.: *gasp* I bet that's them! Oboes: Let's kill 'em! (She jumps into the air, and swings her sword at one of the robed elves, causing him to split in half.) Oboes: Anybody else wanna piece of this?! (Shocked, all the elves storm out of the hill.) Oboes: Well, that was easy. (C.J. turns around, with a horrified expression.) C.J.: Uh...not so fast, Oboes. (Oboes turns around to see a monsterously large elf in a Lotus robe.) Oboes: Oh, this is going to be fun. (She does a wavedash and leaps onto the back of his leg. After getting a better grip on her sword, she springs up the side of his body, and slashes him across the front of his face. The giant elf falls over, defeated, and destroys hundreds of homes.) Oboes: Looks like my work here is done. C.J.: Yeah, but what about The Black Lotus? Oboes: Eh, whatever. If the town is so insignificant that one person dying isn't a detriment to the town, than I can just leave them alone. Plus, I got much better things to do than this. C.J.: Alright, well, I'll see you later? Oboes: Sure. You seem like a nice elf. C.J.: *blush* Thanks! (C.J. runs off laughing.) Oboes: What a weird, little elf. (Oboes goes back to her apartment.) What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:June Releases